Mrs Lovett Falls Once More
by lyra.lestranger
Summary: It appears that Mrs. Lovett may be able to "fall" again, or so it seems....see what happens when Mr. Todd finds out! Rated for later suggestive themes and language LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part one of a series im starting about Mrs. Lovett and perhaps another man? i dont know how this will go, so hopefully I can get some feedback from you all!**

**Please R&R **

**- Thanks**

**

* * *

****Mrs. Lovett Falls Once More**

"No, no dear, I'll be fine" reassured Mrs. Lovett to the young boy by her side. His eyes were screwed up as he squinted up at her through the bright beams emitting off of the lantern behind her.

"But mum, I always see you hurrying about all the time" said Toby in a rather vexing tone. "…and why do you do all this work when you said I'm here to help you?"

A mock smile and fake, silly chuckle passed through Mrs. Lovett's thin lips "I've told you this a thousand times, you don't need to worry about mum so much." She paused for a moment before continuing: "Now why don't you run along and go help that nice looking man find a seat" She gave him a little pat on the head, turned on her heel, and made her way towards the stairwell leading all the way down to that sinister bake house.

"Silly little thing" She exhaled aloud as she swiftly looked both ways and opened the door to the stairs; making sure it was securely shut behind her. The walk down took nearly five whole minutes, and Mrs. Lovett usually spent the time humming or singing a merry tune to relieve the gloominess of the situation. Upon making her way to the bottom step, Mrs. Lovett could already make out the darkened shape of a small pile of corpses on the bare, stone floor.

"My my, what have we here today?" Mrs. Lovett cheerfully talked herself through this wretched task she had to endure day after day. And she would maintain this dreadful duty for as long as he wanted her to.

Today's cargo included a burly sailor, quite plump around the waist and full of wholesome protein. The next man was quite a bit younger, paler in the face, and a little on the scrawny side. Mrs. Lovett kneeled down on the cold floor and listlessly turned his face around in her hand. The look on the young man's now unmoving surface was one of astonishment and terror. He must have seen it coming and put up an unsuccessful fight. But at least he wasn't too damaged beyond usage. And last but certainly not least was an older man with grizzled hair, and expensive looking attire. Mrs. Lovett chewed on her lip as she ran her hands over his luxurious pockets in search for anything bulky, which would hopefully contain a little compensation. However, this time it seemed Mr. Todd decided to lend a hand in that matter himself, because all of the man's pockets were turned out already.

Mrs. Lovett muttered a few profanities under her breath and continued in her duties. She dragged the unfortunate sailor with all her might towards the oven grate, stopping only once to catch her breath and to wipe her brow. She couldn't take long now, knowing Toby was up there minding the shop on his own, heaven knows what could happen. The fire was now burning more vibrantly as the flames licked up the sides of the man's frame, cooking him quite delicately. Mrs. Lovett stepped back as she could already feel the heat from the oven creeping nearer to her vicinity. She would deal with the other two later, time was short and business was busy today, so she shouldn't be spending as much time down here. She twiddled with her thumbs waiting for the baking to be completed, after a few more minutes passed, she finally scampered over to the crank and turned it with all her might, causing it to emit a loud creaking sound. Once some of the tasty entrails started to ooze out the duct in the back, Mrs. Lovett grabbed some pie crusts from her supply on the table and let the contents pour in. She filled about ten pie crusts, grabbed a tray from the same table, thrust the pies onto it, and rushed back up the stairs; her eyes glued on the fabricated pies, if not one should fall. Her breathing laboured, she finally made it to the top step, thrust open the door, and continued on her mission towards the counter top to finish up her pies.

One look around the shop told her that it was going to be one crazy night. Toby was running around all over the place, trying to do his best to help the customers. People were coming in, two by two even, squeezing through the doorway, all on their way to taste Mrs. Lovett's famous meat pies. She had to smile to herself. This was the way it should always be, the way it should have been even before Mr. Todd graced her with his presence. She turned her face towards the stairway that led to his barbershop, just to see him walking down the steps, ushering up men like sheep going to a slaughter. A smile was spread across his face, as he chattered happily to the doomed men, perhaps commenting on the weather, or prices and such things all men talk about. Mrs. Lovett sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, and propped herself up on her elbows. Life couldn't be better. Except it could… it always could, just if he would give her a chance. Her Mr. T, always so good to her, but yet so aloof.

"Mum!" Toby's shrill voice snapped her back into reality. "We're nearly out of pies"

"Oh, yes darling I'm just finishing up these ones" She said as she motioned over to the tray of pies now sitting on the counter waiting to be completed. She sighed again and started to work on them. First she rolled the dough, then added the various spices and gravy, and finally put it all together. She wiped her hands on her apron, and carefully picked up each pie one by one and put a few on a plate. Balancing a gin and plate in each hand, she started around to the other side of the counter, and noticing one of the pies was toppling onto another, she glanced down to fix it. Since her eyes were averted to the plate of pies, she wasn't looking where she was going, and hastily ran right into a precious customer, knocking gin all over his fine mantle, and breaking a few dishes as well.

"Ohh I'm so sorry sir" She put one hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp that followed her statement. "I should really be more careful about where I'm going"

"Oh no trouble, no trouble at all" replied the man in a pure, gentle voice as he looked down at her. He had kind blue eyes, vibrant, yellow hair, and a soft expression to his perfectly formed face. Mrs. Lovett found herself getting lost in the blue sea of his eyes already

"My, my you have perfect teeth" He commented to her

Realizing he caught her staring, Mrs. Lovett sucked in her lips and rapidly bent down and started cleaning up. Blushing furiously, she quickly started rummaging around for the broken cup and plate on the floor, noticing how shiny, polished, and elegant his black shoes were. She grabbed all the visible pieces, making a mental note to search the area thoroughly after everyone left for more pieces of porcelain hiding in the cracks on the floor.

As she got up, she noticed he was still standing there watching her every move. The only change now being he was now leaning against the wall, smoking a rather large pipe.

"Need any help with that madam?" He charmingly asked her. He started to walk over to her again; a striking smile was spread out across his lips. "I don't mind"

Without waiting for an answer, he bent down to her level and started to wipe up the gin with his scarlet coloured handkerchief.

"So you must be the famous, and I might add, the stunningly beautiful Mrs. Lovett" he amiably said to her.

"Y..yes I am, thank-you sir" She stammered, still feeling his gaze penetrating into her skin. She had never been complimented by any man before, other than her dear old Albert the odd time.

"Well" he said "Now that that's cleared up" He clapped his hands together, shaking flour everywhere as he stood up, offering her a hand.

She took his warm hand and unsteadily got to her feet. Balancing her remaining plate of pies in one hand she stood up and brushed the flour off of her chest.

"Well, I should go and get your nice mantle cleaned up now" She said as she turned and started to make her way to grab a towel.

He was following her back behind the counter. "How nice of you to assist me, Mrs. Lovett, but I'm sure you don't need to worry your pretty little face over this matter" He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turn around to face him. "You have a shop to run" he softly reassured her.

Just then, Toby breathlessly ran over "Mum! Where'd the pies go?"

"Here, take this plate out instead, mum has to go and clean up this mess" She handed the boy the remaining plate of pies that was in her hand still from before.

"Alright, you can count on me!" said Toby eagerly as he rushed into the crowd.

"So _that's_ your son?" asked the man kindly "He seems to be a great help"

"Actually, he's not really my son…" Mrs. Lovett stated "I sort of adopted him after his master…his master…left him here"

"Ahh, poor boy" He said. His gaze drifted over to Toby, who was assisting an elderly man to a table. "But you'd make him turn out to be a lovely gentleman I'm sure"

"I do hope so, you see, he is a fine young lad, and he hasn't really gotten a good life so far" She said, really feeling her affection of the boy growing 'And I've always had a fondness for children, but not having any of my own... " Her voice trailed off, realizing they had reached a touchy subject.

"Well, certainly a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lovett" Said the soft hearted man, reaching out a hand to shake hers "I'll definitely be returning here for more of your _scrumptious_ pies, that's for sure"

"Thank you kindly sir" She replied "And I'm dreadfully sorry to have caused you all this trouble"

"No, no, really" He added with a smile "I think this turned out rather nicely after all" he said with a wink and he moved in closer to her and pecked her cheek with his velvety lips.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened initially when she felt his warmth so close to her, and then she shut her eyes just to take it all in. But the moment didn't last long enough. With a wink, he turned and left her standing there, it happened so suddenly, just like when they met.

* * *

**So what will Mr. Todd think? Find out in the next chapter coming up soon...lol**

**Please R&R!!! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Visitor**

A smile crept across her lips once more, she couldn't help but grin; remembering that day just a short time ago, when the unnamed Romeo gave her that kiss on the cheek, just a small peck, but it felt like so much more. Baking pies seemed to have a new light, and was becoming enjoyable now that she had something on more of a cheerful level to reminisce upon. Normally she would be obsessing over Mr. Todd, wondering if she could _ever_ even get him to look at her like that man did.

"Having an enjoyable morning as always?" A stiff voice infiltrated the silent air.

Mrs. Lovett jumped a little as she was shoved back into reality by the voice, and she then pushed an auburn curl out of her eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Todd it's only you" She said quite blissfully and continued on rolling dough. "You gave me such a fright!" She paused for a moment then picked up a large ladle and started to walk over to him; hand on hip "Is there something you needed, love?" She said, pointing the ladle at his shirt collar. "Or are you just down here to see me?" She chuckled, of course he wasn't.

"Actually no" He said bluntly, looking slightly appalled. "I just felt obliged to remind you that the Beadle, or someone from there, was planning a visit today, so just look..." He paused for a moment. "…J…just look like yourself" and with that he turned on his heel and walked back upstairs without waiting for her reply.

Mrs. Lovett, not quite comprehending his comment, called after him: "What exactly do you mean by that, love?" But he didn't respond. "Ho, hum…" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. The shop would definitely need some tidying up if the law enforcement was to visit, just more chores added to her workload. She hummed the minutes by, only pausing to look up when Toby entered the room with an empty food tray and some dishes.

"Here are Mr. Todd's dishes, mum" He said absentmindedly and seated himself at one of the booths near the window.

"Thank-ye dearie" She said, taking the tray from his little hands. "I'm quite surprised he ate his food I gave him" She muttered quietly to herself. "He never eats…"

Just then the bell atop of the door dinged and a man walked gracefully into the shop, carefully closing the door behind him.

He bowed as he took off the bowler hat from his curly, blonde locks and kindly placed it on the coat rack near the doorway, along with his fine mantle.

As he looked up with that charming smile on his lips, Mrs. Lovett instantly knew who he was.

"Good morning Miss, you're looking as beautiful as always" He walked over to her, grasped her hand from her side and gently kissed it with his velvet lips. Mrs. Lovett felt her face grow hot, as she turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. "Ah, and who might this fine young lad be?" He nodded in Toby's direction. "I saw you the other night, helping your good mother with the shop, what I fine help you are" Mrs. Lovett took the opportunity to brush all the flour off her dress, quickly pull her hair up nicer, and to straighten out her apron before he looked back at her.

Toby's face simply beamed at the man's compliment. "My name's Tobias, but you can call me Toby, sir" He said while extending his hand towards his, and shaking it eagerly. "I'm not really her son though, you see, but she says I can call her mum, and I believe the good Lord sent her to me, because she _is_ like a mum, and I do love her so"

Mrs. Lovett felt her face grow hot once more, but she brushed it off "There, there Toby, you've been a blessing to me as well, you know" He grinned again.

"Well" said the man smiling casually. "I've brought you something, Mrs. Lovett" he took out a bouquet of daisies and gillyflowers from inside his vest and handed them to her.

"Oh, thank you so much sir" She replied, astonishingly. "But, how did you know these are my favourite flowers?" She asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh, let's just say…we must have the same tastes" He chuckled. "But you do like them, don't you"

"Oh, yes, I do" She quickly added. "They'll really brighten up the room" She frowned for a moment then decided she better ask him why he was here in the first place, because nobody just came for a visit. "Sir…" she started then she was cut off by the kindly man who added "oh… Call me William, William Huntley's my name, and you can most definitely call me by that as you like"

She paused and looked at him more intently. He didn't seem like a William to her, but she couldn't figure out why not. William must have noticed her gawking because he then asked "So what was it you were saying earlier?"

"Oh, n…nothing William, nothing at all, now would you like one of Mrs. Lovett's famous meat pies?" She motioned him over to one of the booths and sat him down in the cushioned seat.

"You already know my weakness" He nervously chuckled "How could I refuse such a delicacy?"

While she was grabbing a freshly made pie from the counter top, she heard some hurried footsteps from above, and sensing danger, she called Toby to her. She whispered in the boy's ear "Go upstairs to Mr. T, and see wot he's up to if ye can" She pushed him gently on his way, then turned her attention back to William, who she noticed was starting intently at the stairwell to which Toby had just trotted up seconds ago. "Now, what kind of pie would you like, William?" she asked him

"Oh, just beef will do" He said, almost sounding exasperated, then quickly adding "But I'm sure anything you make will taste wonderful"

"Oh, you are too kind" She said placing a meat pie onto the plate, pouring some ale into a glass, and bringing it over to him.

As she watched him consume the pie, she suddenly noticed the way his lips curved when he chewed the meat, the way his hand was nervously twitching on his left knee, and the way not a single hair on his head was out of place. He was so perfect, so charming, and just being near him made her feel like she was loved, noticed, and appreciated.

'You know, Mrs. Lovett, these pies are simply astounding!" His eyes sparkled like the sea. "What _is_ your secret?" He stopped chewing and looked upon her. "Is it a family secret?" He got up and started walking over to her "Or does it have to do with… herbs?" He stopped directly in front of her face.

Mrs. Lovett didn't answer him instantly. She was drawn to him, his beautiful, swimming eyes, curly, yellow hair, dazzling cheeky smile, and his unconditional charm was pulling her helplessly in towards him.

"You know, if I can call you William, then you can call me Nellie if you'd like" She said softly, right into his ear.

"Is that so, well then _Nellie_, since you appear to be at ease around me already, I was going to save this till later, but I might as well ask you now" He paused, took a step back from her, licked his luscious lips, then continued "would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he looked at her hopefully, his blue eyes swimming with passion and love.

How could she say no to that! "Yes, of course, _William" _she chuckled as she said his name

"Excellent! So it's all set then I'll pick you up at the seventh hour, with my coach." He was still gazing at her expectantly "And I do hope you will be ready and waiting for me" His lips curved into a smile as he backed towards the door, grabbed his hat and cloak, gripped the doorknob and turned it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of this series, hopefully i'll write one more chap after this!**

**please read and review, this is greatly appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in ST **

* * *

Something Strange

Mrs. Lovett rushed back into her bedroom, nearly mowing over Toby on her way.

"Sorry, love, but can you just stay in the other room for some time while I get ready for tonight?" She said while attempting to pin her deranged hair up into somewhat of a bun. 

"Are you really going to dinner with Mr. William, mum?" Asked Toby earnestly from behind her shoulder. "I _do_ like him, can you tell him hello for me?" 

"Yes of course I will" She answered him absentmindedly while poking away at her hair. "Now, can you see what time it is?" 

"Yes…it's nearly seven!" called Toby from outside the doorway. 

'Alright, thank–you….and tell me if someone comes can you?" She mumbled under her breath: "Heaven forbid I'm late…" 

She was wearing a pink and white dress, which she had almost forgotten about since it had been cooped out of sight for all these years since Albert had gone. The last time she wore it had been for their anniversary nearly fifteen years ago, but it still fit nice and snug, and looked okay for tonight. After practically ten full minutes of battling with her untamable hair, Mrs. Lovett decided to abandon mission and look for some kind of collar to wear. She reckoned she might as well wear the string of fair, perfectly formed pearls that Lucy Barker had lent to her some years ago, which she had conveniently forgotten to return. 

"Well, waste not want not" She validated herself as she pulled the pearls around her neck and stepped back to look in the mirror. The pearls definitely unified the outfit, and emphasized her neckline quite nicely. Just as Mrs. Lovett had reached out a hand to pull away a stray hair, she noticed movement in the mirror. It felt like someone was watching her. She quickly turned away from the mirror and took a fleeting look behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone slip out of the doorway. Mrs. Lovett instantly raised her eyebrows and started chewing her nails; contemplating the matter when Toby's voice penetrated the air

"Mum! Mr. William is here!" 

"Alright! I'm coming!" She took one last look in the mirror, and then scanned the room for Pirelli's purse. She spotted it on her bedside table and she swiftly grabbed it, stuffed it into her bodice, and hurried out of the room and into the pie shop. 

Toby was standing behind the counter, propped up on his elbows with both hands resting on his cheeks. 

"Toby, were you just in my room a few minutes ago?" Mrs. Lovett inquired while grabbing her coat from the rack. 

"No, mum I though you needed me to keep lookout for Mr. William" he said, his face screwing up with confusion.

"Yes, that's what I said" She looked at the floor inquiringly as she buttoned up her coat "Did anyone come down here lately?"

"Well, Mr. Todd was down here for some gin he said…but I told him where it was, not to worry" 

"I see…" Mrs. Lovett was cut off from her thoughts as the door burst open and William trotted in, barely being able to keep the door shut against the gale outside. 

"Dreadful weather…" He took his hat off his head to let the rain drip out before putting it back on again "Well then, shall we depart?" He held out a hand to her. "You look beautiful tonight, dear" 

Mrs. Lovett blushed, and gently put her hand in his. As they were walking out the door, she called to Toby "Mind the shop while I'm away, and don't talk to strangers"

"Alright, mum!" Shouted the boy over the whistling of the wind outside "Have a good time"

* * *

After Dinner, and a _little_ booze…

Mrs. Lovett's head flew back as she laughed in a high pitched cackle, almost running into the door to her pie shop. Her arms were wrapped around William's neck, and he was kissing her quite eagerly down her neckline

"T..that was the best night o..of my liiife" chortled Mrs. Lovett. She felt a little light headed after drinking down all those "_beautiful__woman's drinks_" that William had showed her at the restaurant.

"Yes, I quite agree" He said and plunged right back into her, sucking avidly at her skin. "Now where's the damn doorknob" They both laughed as Mrs. Lovett eventually found it behind her back.

Toby was sprawled out on the hardwood floor in the pie shop, a bottle of gin in his hand. He had clearly planned on staying up until they came back, but got bored in the meantime and fell fast asleep.

"So that's what the hired help does when the boss is gone?" William said in a chuckle "Poor lad, eh"

"Hey, be n..nice to him, he's m.my son" she playfully swatted at his face, but missed. She then began to laugh as she raised her lips close to his, and put her arms around his neck. 

They kissed passionately, then William whispered "Let's get out of the doorway, love" grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the bake house door.

"N.no, y..you don't want to go down there" Said Mrs. Lovett vaguely. "It's h..haunted" Her voice trailed off as she yawned a rather large yawn. "And I'm tiiired"

"Well, I seriously doubt that" He said barely audible above a whisper as he pulled the doorknob, but just before he got around to opening it, but it was locked.

"Will, it's no _fun_ d..down there" she pulled at his shirt "Lets have s..some fun up..up here" Her face was all puckered up, like a toddler wanting some toffees from the store.

"Alright, Nellie, as you wish" He said, showing off his prefect teeth as he smiled at her. 'Lead the way"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, his free hand tracing its way down her neckline towards her thighs. With one hand in his hair, and the other one up against the wall, Mrs. Lovett pressed her lips into his luscious, succulent ones, hoping to never escape from this world again.

William was getting more fervent, his hands trailing down from her hair, down her jaw line, and towards her torso, where he began to gently tug at the buttons on her pink cashmere dress.

Mrs. Lovett answered his call, unoccuppying her lips for a moment to start to undo his buttons on his shirt as well.

Then all activity stopped. "Mmm I'm not feeling so well" Mrs. Lovett put a hand to her head. "Everything's spinning, I c..can't…." Her voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back into their sockets and she collapsed on the floor.

"Wait" snapped William "Did you hear that sound?"

"Wh..what sound?" Said Mrs. Lovett sleepily, her eyes closed and a hand to her forehead "I d…don't hear anything"

"It sounded like footsteps" William let go of her, got up, and started walking back down the hall, buttoning up his shirt on the way. "Is there anyone upstairs, walking above us?" 

"Ohh, that's nothing n..nothing" Mrs. Lovett stuttered on her words, and tried to get a hold of herself, but it was getting hard to concentrate. She tried to stand up, but everything was spinning so fast that she could not keep her balance properly. She grabbed the wall for support and finally got to her feet. 

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Lovett was reaching for him in an outstretched arm. 

"I'm not going anywhere, just looking around, love" He craned his neck and peered into the door leading up to the barbershop. "Where does this lead to? Who lives up here?"

"It's only the barber" Mrs. Lovett exhaled, her chest heaving. Everything was spinning fast, her head hurt.

"What's his name?" He asked, with more of an urgent tone in his voice. When Mrs. Lovett didn't answer him at first, he walked over to her, grabbed her by the sides, and shook her. "What the hell is his name?" "What's the barber's name?"

All Mrs. Lovett could see was blurs of his face, and she could feel the drops of saliva flailing from his mouth, as he shook her so violently.

'S…sweeney T..todd" She said quietly. "Why does it matter to you?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

William must have noticed he had gone to far, he instantly let go of her "I'm S..sorry" He gasped "I was too rash" He put an auburn curl behind her ears "I'm so sorry" He planted a small kiss on her lips.

The footsteps were getting louder; Mrs. Lovett could hear them over the pounding in her head. He was coming downstairs. She had to get William out.

She grabbed his hand and led him blindly back down the hall and towards the pie shop door. 'You have to go. N…now" She said sternly

"Why?" He said "What's going on?" He tried to turn around, but Mrs. Lovett blocked the doorway "If he…" William licked his lips. "If he lays a hand on you, you…" He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing "you just tell me, alright?" he put his hand in the doorway to stop it from slamming "And are you _sure_ his name is Todd? Sweeney Todd?

"Of course' she said in a hurry, and shut the door. But before she did, she noticed a devious grin planted across her sweet William's face.

"Is the door shut tight?" said a crisp, cold voice

Mrs. Lovett gasped and turned around to see Mr. Todd standing in the middle of the room. He had his razor in his hand; it was glinting in the moonlight that was streaming in through the side window.

"Y..yes I th..think it is" Mrs. Lovett put a hand to her head again, there was sweat on her brow, and her forehead was feeling really warm. Everything was going black, all she remembered after that was collapsing on the floor, and someone gently picking her up and bringing her back to safety.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! this is greatly appreciated, and please tell me if u want me to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok** **everybody, here's the last chap of this story, i hope u all like it, sorry about the delay, it took we awhile to fugure out how this was all gonna work out!**

**please read and review, many thanks!**

**Exposure**

Mrs. Lovett woke up the next morning, in her own bed, in her own room, in her own house. She could hardly remember what happened the previous night, all she had as a reminder was a splitting headache. She toppled out of bed and onto the hard floor; "Oh good Lord" She said through clenched teeth as she put a hand to her head.

Then it all came back to her.

William…

He left so abruptly; thought he heard something upstairs…

But she wasn't thinking clearly…

What was it she had drunk? Whatever he gave her, it wasn't normal, she had drunk that much before and not felt so sick and delirious.

And then at the door…

Mr. Todd…was that him? She thought it was, but she couldn't be sure. The last thing she remembered was everything going black and someone coming towards her and gently picking her up. But that's where it ended.

Just then the door to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom burst open, and Toby appeared in the doorway, out of breath

"Mum!" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then continued "There's people waiting outside, they don't seem very happy, and….and the William is with them!"

"What?!" Mrs. Lovett stood up and started pulling her dress off, which was still on from last night. "Are you sure it's the law that's here?" Then she quickly added "Where's Mr. T?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's the law; Beadle Banford is with them" Toby turned his head away from the doorway as Mrs. Lovett rapidly changed. "And Mr. Todd is upstairs; asking the men if they want a shave" He licked his lips "Honestly, I don't think now is the appropriate time--"

"Oh, God" She cut Toby off mid sentence. "Toby, go tell Mr. Todd that I'm coming up there"

Toby rushed off, Mrs. Lovett instinctively started to chew on her nails, thinking of what to do. Mr. Todd was probably in frenzy; he'll definitely be in a cut throat mood.

She grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a wooden ladle, and ran out of the room and up to Mr. Todd's barbershop.

As she left her room, she could hear the men's voices. It sounded like there was about four of them, one of them being the Beadle's. She did not hear Will.

One of them was in the kitchen, he was a brunette. She ignored him and kept on running down the hall.

Then she saw him. She saw yellow curls up ahead, on his way towards the door he tried looking last night.

"Miss, do you live here?" A man's face appeared in her view, blocking William from her sight. "Are you Mrs. Lovett?"

"Excuse me" Said Mrs. Lovett as she started to push past him.

The man persisted "Miss, please we need you to stay here. Now, are you Mrs. Lovett?" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to stop her from leaving the room.

"Mr. Jennings" The Beadle's voice interrupted them "I'm afraid, um, "Huntley" was right after all" He was coming out of the bake house doorway.

Mrs. Lovett's dropped her ladle and her heart skipped a beat. "William?" she exhaled softly. It must have been audible because the Beadle's face lit up and he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Aha! See? She knows him! He was right after all! I knew we should have hired him earlier" The Beadle grinned from ear to ear. He cackled and started to play with his bowler hat; twirling it in his hands. "This is rich! Imagine what the newspapers will say when they hear this: 'Famous pie maker gets arrested for cannibalism!' But the question persisting is, where did you get them supplies? That's what we need to figure out." He paused and turned back towards Mrs. Lovett "You—woman, how did you lure these men in?"

"I…I didn—" Mr. Jennings was holding her tightly now, his hands on her wrists, which were held behind her back; straining her shoulders. Mrs. Lovett continued "I d..don't know what your talking about"

"She lies!" The Beadle hissed. He ran towards her, grabbed her chin with his leather gloved hands, and jeered "Now, you tell us where—" His voice was cut off by another male voice, one Mrs. Lovett was happy to hear.

"Beadle Banford, what are you doing to that woman?" Mr. Todd's bracing voice silenced the Beadle.

"Oh, Mr. Todd." He chuckled nervously. "I was j..just doing my lawful business, you see,—"

"There will be need for that later, but for now, how about a shave?" Mr. Todd enticed. "I can give you the closest shave you will ever get" Mrs. Lovett could picture him now, fingering his razor underneath his shirt hem. "Besides, if you are going to turn her in, you won't be wanting any stubble"

"Well, he's got a point you know, Mr. Jennings" The Beadle was scratching his stubble on his chin with thought "This whole affair will get us a lot of publicity of course…"

"Go ahead sir, I can watch her for the time" Said Mr. Jennings eagerly.

"Well, in that case, she's in your hands" The Beadle let her go and gripped his cloak closer to himself. "See you in a bit then, Jennings"

Mr. Jennings nodded at the Beadle, and then grabbed Mrs. Lovett harder around the wrists. "Now, you won't be going anywhere, pet"

The whole time this was happening, Mrs. Lovett was desperately trying to make eye contact with Mr. Todd, but to no avail. He had one hand around the Beadle's shoulders, the other on his 'friend', leading the way upstairs.

As they went up the stairs, Mrs. Lovett wondered about William. Where was he? She defiantly could have sworn she had seen him, a glimpse of his yellow hair earlier.

But…had he betrayed her? She didn't remember all that happened last night, but he wouldn't do anything like that to her. He loved her, and she loved him.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Mrs. Lovett shuffled her feet a little, and mildly struggled with her captor, her wrists were swelling up, and it was quite painful.

"I said, DON'T MOVE!" Mr. Jennings shouted. He turned her around to face himself; perhaps he thought he could top the Beadle's threats. "If you want trouble, I'll give you trouble" He grabbed his rod from the side of his uniform, raised his hand, buckled over, and gagged.

Gagged? Blood was spurting out of his mouth, he instinctively let go of her and put a hand to his throat, coughed up blood was now everywhere.

Mrs. Lovett instantly backed away and felt the counter against her back. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

Then, as Jennings's body hit the ground, Mr. Todd swung about from behind, a bloody razor in hand. He didn't even pause to explain, but braced his hand around Mrs. Lovett's neck, led her to the open bake house door and escorted her down.

She tried to stop 'Mr. T—"

"Keep going" He simply said

"Thank you for saving me, but I need to know something" She forced him to stop, and turned to face him on the stair. "Have you seen a curly, blonde haired man here today? With the Beadle?" Her face was pleading with him.

"You'll see" He mumbled and pushed her onwards.

As they rounded the corner and went into the open room, Mrs. Lovett gasped once more. There was a fresh pile of bodies waiting to be sorted.

"Get going" Mr. Todd simply said again. He released her, gently prodded her back with the blunt end of his razor, and then he leaned against the wall near the stairwell, watching her.

Mrs. Lovett wondered why he would want to watch her do this horrid task, but nonetheless she started to work.

The Beadle was on the top pf the pile, she started to feel around his pockets for any coins, but then she noticed something on the pile of corpses.

Something bright stuck out. It was yellow hair. It was William. There was no escaping it. She knew what had happened to the Beadle, and she was trying to avoid this terrible truth from the moment she thought she saw Will's hair earlier.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again as she dropped the Beadle and slowly moved her shaky hand towards the body on top of her lover's face.

She pulled the body off of his delicate form, and grazed his cheek with her hand. She began to sob, the tears streaming down her sallow cheeks, and landing on his pale, dead face. It was definitely her William, her sweet, sweet William.

She turned around and faced Mr. Todd through tear stained eyes. The brute was just sitting there, picking at his teeth and looking at his reflection in his now shined up razor. She got up and glided over to him, grabbing his shirt at first, but then falling down on her knees in a heap.

"You, yoooou!" She broke down at his feet. "I c..can't b..believe y..you did this" She choked back her tears and pleaded with him again. "WHY!!"

When he didn't answer, she got up, grabbed his cheeks, shook his face and yelled through clenched teeth: "YOU SICK BASTARD!!"

Mr. Todd didn't meet her gaze. He didn't even flinch when she yelled in his face, and when she let go of him, there were indents from her fingernails imprinted in his pale face.

Mrs. Lovett turned on her heel and walked away from him, sat her self on the floor on the opposite end, and pouted.

After what seemed like eternity, Mrs. Lovett eventually ran out of tears to shed and started to pull herself together. By this time, Mr. Todd was now twirling his razor quietly around his index finger, looking like nothing had happened.

Finally he spoke calmly to her "Mrs. Lovett, I think you know what happened"

She glared at him "Of course I do; you murdered him!"

"Yes, that is true" He started to slowly walk towards her. "But you must have known his true intentions by now"

Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrow. "What?" She brought herself up to her full height.

"Did you actually think—" He paused. "Were you truly naïve enough to think that he was actually in love with you?" He finished bluntly.

"Mr. Todd, wh..what do you mean…" She started to sob again. "William was a great man, he…he l..loved me" She sniffed and started to look to the floor. Mr. Todd must have had some legitimate reason to kill William…She felt a little guilty being angry at him, after all he had done for her.

"Your "William" wasn't really a "William" after all, his true name was Percy Crump, and he was a fop, a Don Juan, and a fraternizer with loads of vulnerable, beautiful women" He said strongly.

Mrs. Lovett immediately stopped crying. "Mr. T…" She sucked in her lip; her eyes welled up with tears. Had he called her b..beautiful?

Mr. Todd seemed to have noticed the unsettlement, and he quickly added "And he only 'loved' you cuz of me! I helped you; I'm the one who made your revolting meat pies famous in the first place!" He glanced down at her; she was still sucking in her lip, tear stains on her sunken cheeks; looking up at him.

"And you…" He said, closing in on her. "You fell for it. You fell for his lies and…and filth…"

"Mr. T…" She pleaded "Mr. T please listen to me!"

"Why should I?" he spat. "Why should I listen to a common _whore_ like you?" He raised his razor to her neck, pressing it in so close to her that drops of blood began to form against the silver.

"He t…tricked me" She gasped; her chest heaving with fear. "You must understand! I only…I only wanted to feel l..loved!"

At that, Mr. Todd started to lower his razor. Mrs. Lovett swallowed slowly and eventually glanced down. His eyes were averted, and his head down.

"Mr. T?" She said gently as she slowly reached out a hand to graze his shoulder.

"No" He mumbled, and flinched from her touch. Mrs. Lovett pulled away her hand quickly, and instinctively started chewing on her nails.

Mr. Todd remained silent.

"I know I was wrong" Said Mrs. Lovett finally, after a long stillness. "I should have noticed who he really was" She sighed. "I even _noticed_ some of the strange things…he somehow knew that my favourite kinds of flowers are gillyflower and daisies, and the only person I told that to was you"

Mr. T was still motionless, staring off into space.

"Mr. T!" She was starting to get frustrated with him. Why wasn't he acknowledging her? "Are you alright?" She was right close to him now; almost speaking into his ear.

All of the sudden Mr. Todd's head spun around and their eyes locked. Mrs. Lovett's heart skipped a beat, thinking he was about to explode at her. Her face was one of surprise, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Mr. Todd just stared at her for a moment before doing the unthinkable: He gracefully pushed an auburn curl out of Mrs. Lovett's face and planted a full out kiss on her lips; not just a little peck, but a full out kiss. Mrs. Lovett kissed him back, her hands skimming along his cheekbones and around to the back of his head.

After what seemed an eternity, Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and blinked back the fresh tears that were now in place. She breathed in heavily and stared back at her Mr. Todd.

He wasn't exactly smiling, but he certainly wasn't scowling. Mrs. Lovett was paralyzed. This was exactly what she had wanted for so long now, just to be noticed by Mr. Todd. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

He was still sitting there, just looking at her intently.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but look away from his penetrating gaze; they bore into her skin and made her feel exposed. The tears in her eyes were now pouring out uncontrollably, and she found herself leaning against her Mr. T's chest. The trauma of everything that had occurred, even before he came back from Australia, was all sinking into her now. She just had to let it all out. She was crying for William, for herself, and for Sweeney Todd and all his issues.

"It'll be alright" Mr. Todd exhaled lightly, while cradling her head in his hand. He was fingering her auburn curls in his other hand; the razor now lay forgotten on the floor beside them.

-The End

**well, that is officially the end of this story...i'll have something else up next time, hopefully better than this one :P lol**

**anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-cheers!**


End file.
